Ocurrencias
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-Shot][Posible Parodia][Leve romance] La princesa de la Nación del Fuego, Izumi, no tenía idea de dónde sacaba Bumi las ocurrencias para hacer las cosas que siempre le salían hacer. Ni mucho menos entendía cómo era que salía vivo de ellas, o más allá: cómo era que terminaba siempre ganándosela, aún después de provocarle enojos que ni su padre con su sobreprotección le daba...


**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

Este fic participa en la 'Semana Bumizumi' del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **Ocurrencias**

La princesa de la Nación del Fuego, Izumi, no tenía idea de dónde sacaba Bumi las ocurrencias para hacer las cosas que siempre le salían hacer. Ni mucho menos entendía cómo era que salía vivo de ellas, o más allá: cómo era que terminaba siempre ganándosela, aún después de provocarle enojos que ni su padre con su sobreprotección le daba.

La cosa era que, pese a todo, llegaba a suspirar de enamoramiento por él. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Si su padre llegaba a enterarse del acontecimiento, lo peor, sería capaz de perseguir a Bumi por toda la Nación con tal de dejarle en claro que su niña no se podía tocar. Pero bueno, ¿quién le mandaba a él tener solo una hija y a su mejor amigo un hijo como primogénito, que además tenía su misma edad?

 **..**

Aang y familia llegaron a la celebración que se daba por los noventa y tres años de Iroh. Izumi era quien recibía junto a sus padres a los recién llegados, siendo que el cumpleañero estaba en el Dragón de Jazmín, atendido por quienes hoy en día lo manejaban, ya que el legítimo dueño no estaba en condiciones a esa altura.

—¡Izumi!

La susodicha se volteó hacia donde la habían llamado; Kya descendía de Appa con su traje de la Tribu Agua, tras ella el resto de la familia. La joven maestra agua tenía trece años y un cuerpo digno de alguien que, según la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, ella misma debería tener. Si bien le caía bien, aquel esquema de su delgado cuerpo (heredado de la misma Mai) ante el de su lejana amiga más joven (heredado de Katara sin duda), le hacía retraerse por la misma vergüenza de terminar pareciendo ella la más joven.

—Kya, qué gusto volver a verte —saludó cordial, con el mismo tono entusiasta que habría puesto su madre ante alguien que no le caía bien.

—¿Qué tal los trabajos de princesa? —Pero parecía que Kya era incapaz de notar aquello.

En menos de nada, había estado sentada en una mesa con la joven adolescente, que intentaba huir de un sobreprotector Aang (quien indicaba con mucha euforia que la ropa de su hija dejaba mucha piel a la vista).

—Han estado horribles —terminó por soltar, dejando al aire su personalidad de siempre, pasando a olvidar por completo todo lo que antes había pensado —. Ahora resulta que, de preferencia, debo ser madre y, de más preferencia, tengo que estar casada para ascender al trono. ¡Mi padre incluso se separó de mi madre al año de subir!

—¿El qué?

—Historia vieja, olvídalo…

—Pero, dime, ¿no hay nadie que esté pretendiendo a la futura Señor del Fuego?

—Claro, pero no los conozco y no es como para ir casándome con el primero que pueda solo para ser Señor del Fuego…

—Entonces ya no sé de qué estamos hablando.

—¡Pues no quiero casarme ni tener niños para llegar a gobernar!

Kya, en ese mismo instante, desapareció bajo la mesa, Aang pasó con Bumi buscándola y, en el mismo instante en que el último se volteó a verla, Izumi había desaparecido también.

—¿Quieres buscarla en la mesa de la comida? —Aang llevaba un vestido que bien podría entrarle a Appa, Kya estaba bajo la mesa, y Bumi (por no revelarla tan rápido) decidió hacerle caso a su padre.

Pasó por donde Tenzin mostraba sus habilidades de futuro maestro aire a todos los presentes, momento en que se le encendió la lámpara de las ocurrencias marca Bumi y fue a arrastrar a su hermano menor lejos de la multitud. Éste no refunfuñó mucho, puesto que era extraño que el mayor de los tres, de por sí, quisiera que utilizara sus habilidades para ayudarlo.

—¡Levanta todos los manteles para ver si Kya está debajo de las mesas!

Katara se dio cuenta tarde del plan.

Tenzin solo se encogió de hombros y envió aire en todas direcciones, elevando faldas, trajes y despegando los manteles de las mesas, encegueciendo a su madre, que iba en dirección a ellos para detenerlos. ¡Incluso Aang terminó con su traje de sombrero y el vestido que tenía para Kya cubriendo a Iroh y a sus acompañantes!

Izumi, que se había movido de debajo de las mesas al escuchar la mala idea de Bumi y se acabó junto a la que llevaba los pasteles, pudo observar cómo todo se le venía encima al pasar el aire control.

Se despegó el pastel del rostro, teniendo todas las miradas encima justo al instante de que el suceso fuera realizado. Se despegó con paciencia infinita todo lo que pudo para, segundos después, tener rearmada una bola de masa y dulce en la mano. Zuko se dio un golpe en la frente, a sabiendas de lo que venía.

La joven caminó con rapidez hasta donde estaba el primogénito del Avatar.

—¡Eh, Bumi! —le llamó. Éste se volvió, ignorando por completo los regaños que en ese instante Katara les dedicaba a él y su hermanito—. ¡Come pastel, torpe! —Izumi elevó la mano libre, lanzando una llamarada a los pies del joven, que pegó un salto para esquivarlo, ignorando por completo que el ataque era una distracción para la bola de pastel, que se estrelló estrepitosamente en su cara.

Cinco minutos después la princesa gruñía mientras se limpiaba el rostro, junto al joven que también lo hacía. Zuko los había enviado a hacerlo luego de que su hija se comportara de mala manera y hubiese hablado con tales palabras "impropias". Sinceramente, a la joven le importaba todo muy poco en ese instante. Bumi le hacía recordar que ya no quedaban hombres caballerosos que se mereciesen su mano.

—Oye, Izumi…

La maestra fuego se volteó con una mirada asesina que él respondió haciéndose pequeño, toda su vida había estado sufriendo las consecuencias de hacer enojar a la princesa que veía solo en pocas ocasiones. Si no eran cuchillos para atravesar su ropa suelta y así aprisionarlo contra alguna pared que justo tenía detrás, era una llamarada a sus pies para hacerlo bailar.

—Tienes…pastel.

—¡Oh! No me digas… —respondió con más sarcasmo que palabras.

—No, no, no. Tienes pastel, allí —Y se aventuró a remojar el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos para después dirigirse a la mejilla de la pálida muchacha. Ésta abrió sus ojos más de lo habitual, dejándose hacer con cautela. Bumi retiró el pastel de la mejilla, para después dirigirse al cuello. No logró evitar una risa divertida en ese instante.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes, Bumi?

—Es que fue divertido verte enojada de esa forma, por un momento desapareció la fría princesa y salió a relucir la real Izumi que siempre intenta incendiarme.

Ella sonrió divertida entonces, sonrojándose levemente. No era la primera vez que pensaba seriamente que Bumi era un torpe, ni era la primera vez que se lo hacía saber (aunque sí era la primera que lo hacía frente a una multitud), y tampoco era la primera que sentía ese cosquilleo llegarle a las mejillas como el mismísimo fuego.

—¿Siempre te incendio, entonces?

Fue el turno de Bumi el de colorearse esa vez. La joven acercó sus manos al rostro del muchacho, luego de humedecerlas, limpiando a la par ambas mejillas embarradas, aprovechando para acercársele lentamente.

—Siempre, y en más de una forma —La sujetó por la cintura, para atraerla más, terminando por estrecharla contra sí.

Definitivamente ella ignoraba cómo era que el muchacho podía manipularla y hacerle cambiar de visión en solo dos segundos. Estaba enojada con él, pero su abrazo la envolvía tan bien y su comentario anterior le había provocado tal gracia, que se dejó ser y correspondió tiernamente al gesto.

Ante ello, Bumi se relajó considerablemente, provocando que el abrazo se volviera más íntimo que amistoso y que ocurriera justo cuando un papá Señor del Fuego aparecía en la puerta, hinchándosele las venas de la frente y cuello y empuñando sus manos en lo que formaba al fuego como si fuera un soplete.

—¡Voy a matarte!

—¡No le hagas nada, padre!

—¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi niño, Zuko?!

—¡No mates a Bumi, amigo mío, ya déjalo!

Por lo menos Izumi sí había sabido reconocer la reacción de su padre, debido a las ocurrencias de Bumi que muy claramente podían verse mal ante sus ojos. ¿Quién podía llegar a tomarse tan a ligerea un contacto físico con la princesa de la Nación? Más considerando al padre que te esperaría en la puerta…

—Calma ya, padre. Solo fue un abrazo, ¿tengo que recordarte tus ocurrencias de joven?

Probablemente, solo entonces Zuko pareció recapacitar.

No mataría al primogénito del Avatar.

Por ahora…

 **Fin.**

 **Mil gracias a quienes terminaron de leer esta ocurrencia mía (sí de esto mismo fue que saqué el título XD).**

 **Pensé muchísimo para escribir algo de ellos y no me salía NADA, no nada serio, en todo caso, entonces me dije "Báh, que lo importante es que sean ellos los protagonistas, ¿no?". Me encantan estos dos con romance de por medio y no pude evitar un poquito de ello, pero obviamente quedó todo más de amistad y familia. XD**

 **Intenté también que fuera comedia (mi punto muerto). Espero que los haya hecho reír al menos un cachito. x'3**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews! Que, en serio, quiero saber qué les pareció ésto. XDDD**

 **¡Chao!**


End file.
